no me apagaré mientras me sigas amando
by lonelyandsad.whisper
Summary: Portugal y España van al doctor cuando algo les pasa, algo que sacará a relucir el instinto de Rusia.  -Por favor mi sol no te apagues nunca  -no me apagaré mientras me sigas amando   RusiaxEspaña PortugalxHolanda  leve


Hola a todos aquí os traigo este short dedicado a Yuuna drocell y a Sam-w2.0 por su inestimable ayuda para con la expansión del imperio Rusiespa.

Muchas gracias, seguid escribiendo.

PD. Eso también va para los que lean este fic Rusia y España quieren expandir su nidito de amor ayudadnos.

Rusia se despertó por culpa de los rayos del sol que incidían en su rostro, se revolvió un poco incomodo, buscando volver a encontrar el sueño, por que levantarse ahora significaría tener que ir a la reunión presidida por cierto capitalista al que un día no muy lejano reventaría la cabeza con su amada tubería y alejarse del bultito que reposaba a su lado de piel color canela y cabellos castaños que llevaba una alianza el dedo anular de la mano derecha. El joven en cuestión (que era joven solo en apariencia pues tenía más de dos mil años), era la nación de España, también conocido como Antonio Fernández Carriedo el marido de Rusia desde hacía unos cuantos años.

Iván se abrazó a su esposo y acarició su tripita crecida, no era que Antonio hubiese engordado de tanto comer paella, pues a diferencia de lo que la gente creía Antonio llevaba una dieta estricta, es que estaba esperando el que en un futuro sería la unión entre Rusia y España, el primer hijo de ambos.

-mm Iván me haces cosquillas en el cuello-rió suavemente Antonio posando su mano sobre la de su esposo.

-Buenos días mi sol- le dijo y le besó la nuca

-Buenos días-le dijo girándose para besarle en los labios.-¿no hay reunión hoy?

-si, pero no quiero ir, quedémonos aquí ¿da?-propuso abrazándole

-No seas bago mi amor-le dijo separándose para ir a vestirse-además yo quedé con Paulo para ir al médico con él.

-Que valla Holanda, que para algo es su marido-propuso Rusia-yo quiero disfrutar de mi chico hoy.

-Sabes perfectamente que Holanda no puede ir por que ha de informarse del asunto del rescate para Portugal, que como tu has dicho es su esposo mientras él está en el hospital haciéndose las ecografías-dijo poniéndose una camisa holgada para disimular su estado-además así le entregó al doctor lo que me pidió.

-Está bien, eres un cabezota mi sol-dijo Iván vistiéndose.

-y tú demasiado protector.-notó como Iván le atraía hacia él.

-Pero eso está bien, no quiero que nada les pase a las personas que más quiero en este mundo.

-estaré bien-aseguró dándole un beso- me voy que como llegué tarde Paulo me mata.

-tened cuidado.

Varios minutos después Antonio y su gemelo menor Paulo, que al igual que él estaba embarazado de tres meses, se dirigían al médico, charlaban sobre como iban a ser sus hijos.

-yo quiero que sea un niño-dijo Antonio-Iván prefiere niña

-te pasa lo mismo que a mi, yo quiero un niño, pero Holanda dice que va a ser una niña-dijo el luso suspirando-que así será tan linda como la madre y eso que yo no soy una chica.

-jajaja, aún no me explicó como acabaste saliendo con él-dijo España- sinceramente creo que te hechó alguna de sus drogas en el café o algo.

-no digas idioteces, además ya casi no fuma ni nada.

-¿le has amenazado con mandarle a dormir al sofá?-preguntó España que comenzó a reir cuando su hermano asintió.

-oye ¿te imaginas que nuestros hijos naciesen el mismo día?-dijo Paulo soñador.-el reino rusoespañol y el reino holandoportugués nacidos al mismo tiempo.

-Pues a este paso no me extrañaría.

Entraron en el médico y tras media hora de revisión salieron con una sonrisa en la cara, el embarazo marchaba muy bien.

-Estaba muy preocupado por si la crisis afectaba al embarazo-dijo Portugal suspirando- ya sabes como estoy tan mal y según América al borde de la mendicidad.

-Así que por eso pegó Holanda a América la pasado reunión-dijo el español recordando como en cierto momento su cuñado se había levantado y la había soltado un guantazo al estadounidense.

-Básicamente.

-No te preocupes, si necesitas ayuda sabes que yo te ayudaré, soy tu nii-nii-dijo revolviéndole el pelo haciendo que este se sonrojase al recordar como solía referirse a España cuando eran pequeños.

-Gracias-dijo sincero Paulo.

-Perdona joven-llamó a Antonio una anciana-¿sabes donde está la calle Argentina?

-Si, mire ve esta calle, siga todo recto y luego.

-Voy cruzando-avisó Paulo que sabía que su hermano le explicaría a la anciana todo con pelos y señales, solo recibió un asentimiento como respuesta.

El luso comenzó a cruzar, ya iba por la mitad de la carretera cuando de pronto apareció un coche amarillo de la nada, que conducía muy rápido y en sentido contrario.

-¡Paulo!-escuchó gritar a Antonio, no le daba tiempo a apartarse, el coche iba muy rápido-¡Paulo!.

Un golpe, un cuerpo que sale por los aires y un coche amarillo que huye a toda velocidad.

Las reuniones para Rusia sin España eran un completo royo, ya no le interesaba asustar a los bálticos, Lituania se había casado con Polonia, Estonia con su hermana Bielorrusia y Letonia estaba saliendo con Eslovenia, que irónicamente aguantaba su sentido de la sinceridad con heroica paciencia. Vió a su cuñado Holanda, este se había casado con Paulo un año después de que él lo hiciese con Antonio, el joven holandés amaba a Portugal mucho, incluso estaba dejando de fumar por él y por el hijo que esperaban.

Rusia suspiró, se aburría mucho. Entonces vió que el móvil de Holanda comenzaba a sonar.

-¿Paulo?,¿Qué pasa?, Paulo cálmate-decía Holanda-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu nii-nii?

-Pon el manos libres-ordenó Rusia que sabía perfectamente que Paulo llamaba nii-nii a España

-Vincent, es mi hermano-la voz de Paulo era temblorosa, se le notaba que estaba llorando- está tirado en el suelo, sangrando mucho y no se mueve-Rusia notó que se le caía el alma a los pies.

-¿has llamado a la ambulancia?-preguntó el holandés

-si, pero están tardando mucho, y nii-nii no se mueve y sigue sangrando.

-Tranquilizate, ¿dónde estáis?

-En la calle Alcalá, espera ahí viene el SAMUR-dijo.

-Traigan una camilla-escuchó Iván decir aun médico-y llamad que vallan preparando la transfusión de sangre.

-Joder se está desangrando-escuchó decir a otro

-Paulo, escuchame,¿a que hospital váis?

-Al Ramón y Cajal-dijo- nos vemos allí.

Rusia tardó diez segundos en salir pitando de la reunión con Francia, Prusia y Holanda tras él, el resto de la sala estaba estática,¿Qué le habría pasado a España?

-Vamos al hospital-dijo Alfred tomando a Inglaterra de la mano.

Para llegar al hospital Iván condujo de tal manera que la forma de conducir de Italia era un paseo por el campo, se saltó semáforos, señales de stop y casi atropella a varias personas, pero le daba igual, su mente solo pensaba en ir al lado de Antonio.

Cuando llegaron al hospital encontraron a Paulo sentado en una silla de la salita de espera, Holanda se lanzó a abrazarle, gracias a Dios estaba bien.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Rusia, en sus ojos el luso pudo ver el miedo, la rabia y la impotencia-Paulo, ¿Qué pasó?

-Un coche-dijo secándose las lágrimas-estaba cruzando la calle cuando de la nada salió un coche amarillo que iba muy rápido, no me daba tiempo a apartarme, pero no se como Antonio me empujó hacia la otra acera y el coche le pilló a él.-se puso a llorar-ha sido horrible, su cuerpo salió por los aires y aterrizó muy mal, no se cubrió la cabeza, lo que cubrió fue su tripa, para evitar que le pase algo al bebe.

-Paulo.

-Iván, lo siento mucho, debí cuidar de él. Lo siento mucho.

Iván negó y le puso la mano en la cabeza, Antonio era así, si veía a alguien mal le daba igual su integridad física mientras la otra persona estuviese bien. Nervioso esperó dando vueltas por el pasillo, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando llegaron las otras naciones hasta que el americano le puso una mano en el hombro.

-No te preocupes, España es muy fuerte-dijo-ya verás como sale todo bien

-Gracias capitalista-dijo apretando la mano de su enemigo.

-¡Rápido traigan un carrito de paradas!-se escuchó gritar-está sufriendo un paro cardiaco.

-Por favor no gires a la izquierda-rogó Paulo al ver como unos enfermeros corrían con el carrito de paradas-no gires a la izquierda

Pero muy a su pesar giraron a la izquierda y entraron en el quirófano donde estaba Antonio. Al cabo de unas horas, el médico salió al pasillo donde solo estaban los Braginski, Paulo y su esposo Vincent, Francia, Canadá, Prusia, Alemania, Bélgica y Lovino, el resto se había marchado a petición de una enfermera hacia la sala de espera. El médico traía un aura triste, sus ojos grises y ancianos no parecían muy satisfechos.

-¿Cómo está mi hermano?-preguntó Portugal apretando la mano de Rusia.

-Hemos logrado estabilizarle, ahora mismo está sedado para evitarle dolor, es un milagro que siga con vida.

-¿y el bebé?-el médico asintió.

-El bebé está bien-dijo- el señor España concentró sus fuerzas en proteger su barriga.-el médico miró a Rusia que permanecía inmóvil, sumido en sus pensamientos-señor Rusia, se que no debería decirle esto ahora mismo, pero es mejor que lo sepa-los ojos violetas miraron a los ojos grises- es muy probable que el señor España no despierte, ha sufrido un fuerte traumatismo en la cabeza, y no solo está sedado, le hemos inducido el coma para que no sufra más de lo necesario.

Paulo miró como su cuñado bajaba la mirada, en esos momentos Rusia no parecía Rusia, el médico se fue diciendo que iban a subir a Antonio a una habitación para tenerle controlado a la que solo podían acceder los familiares más cercanos.

-Paulo, ¿diste parte a la policía?-preguntó Iván hablando por primera vez.

-Si, les di la foto que logré hacerle a la matrícula del coche.

-¿me la podrías dar?-dijo tendiéndole el móvil-mándamela

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-preguntó el luso viendo como tras devolverle el móvil Iván se levantaba-¿Iván?

Pero el ruso no respondió y se perdió por entre los pasillos del hospital con una sola idea en mente.

En un pequeño apartamento cochambroso reposaba un joven de piel morena, su torso descubierto dejaba ver varios tatuajes, en sus brazos se notaban las marcas de los pinchazos de droga recién dados. En el suelo, al lado de la cama había varias botellas vacías, algunas de ellas rotas en pedazos, en sus labios carnosos se sostenía un cigarrillo, mientras que en su mano izquierda había una bolsa llena de dinero.

Había logrado robar en un banco, aunque la fuga no había salido muy bien, había atropellado a alguien por el camino, un joven del que solo pudo ver los ojos verdes antes de cerrarse por culpa del impacto, no sentía arrepentimiento, solo era un contratiempo, un accidente, un fallo en el guión de huída, un fallo que, aunque no lo sabía, le iba a costar muy caro.

La puerta del piso fue fuertemente golpeada, varias veces sobresaltándole y haciendo que saliese de la cama. Al tercer golpe la puerta cayó al suelo estrepitosamente dejando ver a un hombre alto, muy alto que venía armado con una tubería.

-Johan Sanchez-preguntó el hombre acercándose a la cama, el otro asintió.

-¿Quién eres?, ¿un cliente?-preguntó buscando a tientas su pistola.

-_Nyet-_negó el hombre acercándose más, a la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana el joven vió los cabellos rubios del hombre que vestía un abrigo y una bufanda a pesar del calo y que tenía una sonrisa pintada en el rostro, una sonrisa que hizo que a Johan le recorriese un escalofrío por la espalda-soy otra cosa. ¿me tienes miedo Johan?

-n-no-negó auque en verdad estaba aterrado y para colmo no encontraba su arma.

-Pues tu cara dice otra cosa, se reconocer el miedo cuando lo veo-dijo ampliando la sonrisa-he vivido siempre rodeado de personas que lo tenían, que me temían.-por fin Johan encontró su pistola y apuntó a Iván con ella-deja ese arma, no seas idiota.

-Lárgate o disparo-advirtió haciendo que el eslavo se pusiese a reir

-No me hagas reir, estarías muerto antes de disparar-le dijo, pero el joven no le hizo caso y disparó, falló por muy poco e Iván aprovechó y le golpeó fuertemente con su tubería en la cabeza-te dije que no lo hicieses-le rompió la mano para que soltase el arma-me has cabreado más de lo que ya estaba.

Los golpes de tubería se sucedieron, Iván masacraba a aquel chico, le partió las piernas, la columna, los brazos, el joven Johan quedó reducido a un amasijo de sangre y guesos partidos. Iván mientras disfrutaba torturando a ese joven, le había encontrado gracias a sus contactos con la mafia rusa, se estaba desfogando, la imagen de Antonio intubado en la camillas se superponía a las otras en las que su esposo le sonreía, le abrazaba y le decía que le quería.

"_te amo Ivi"_

Se superponía a las imágenes donde Antonio acariciaba sus cabellos mientas él apoyaba la cabeza sobre su crecido vientre esperando oír a su hijo mientras se deleitaba con las canciones de cuna que Antonio cantaba.

"_si es niño yo elijo el nombre, si es niña lo haces tú"_

Las lágrimas salían de los ojos violetas que miraban desencajados la agonía de su victima, mientras la sangre salpicaba su rostro y sus ropas tiñéndolas de un agradable carmesí. Cuando ya iba a dar el golpe de gracia paró y acercó su boca al oído del joven.

-Esta mañana atropellaste a un joven cuando te dabas a la fuga, le dejaste tirado en la carretera muriéndose-le susurró- quizás si hubieses vuelto hubiese sido benévolo contigo, pero no lo hiciste, ese joven al que tu abandonaste es mi esposo y ahora se debate entre la vida y la muerte por tu culpa. Te voy a dejar así, morirás en unas horas, solo, pues no podrás llamar a nadie-dicho esto le abrió la boca y le cortó la lengua con un cuchillo que había robado a su hermana Natalia- morirás lenta y agónicamente con un truco que aprendí de las torturas que solía hacer mi esposo en sus tiempos de imperio-giró al joven y le abrió en canal- tu corazón se parará mientras te desangras.

Iván se levantó, sus ojos violetas estaban inexpresivos, no sentía remordimiento, ese hombre se lo merecía.

-¿q-quien eres tú?-preguntó el joven con sus últimas fuerzas

-Soy Iván Braginski, la Federación Rusa-dijo sonriente- ha sido un placer matarte.

Lo último que Johan vio antes de morir fueron dos amatistas que se alejaban igula que habían hecho aquellos ojos verdes.

Iván llegó al hospital cansado, cubierto de sangre, en una mano llevaba la tubería, en la otra un cuchillo, la gente al pasar se le quedaba mirando, Iván andaba como si fuera un muerto, sin decir nada a nadie, ni siquiera a Portugal que le miraba asombrado, se adentró en el cuarto de Antonio y cerró la puerta. Tiró al suelo sus armas, cogió una silla y la puso al lado de Antonio y entonces comenzó llorar. El joven se encontraba intubado, con una gran venda en la cabeza y variso cables saliéndole de las muñecas, Iván tomó la mano de Antonio y la puso en su rostro, notando la piel canela y el olor a verano que esta desprendía.

-No puede dejarme-le dijo- tienes que despertar. He matado al que te ha hecho esto, se que no estarías muy de acuerdo, pero, no sabía que hacer.-le besó la mano- no quiero que te mueras, quiero que despiertes para estar junto a ti.

Iván se sentía morir a cada segundo que pasaba, su sol se apagaba sin que pudiera hacer nada, se sentía tan impotente. Recordó cuando Antonio y él comenzaron a salir, nadie lo creía posible, creían que Antonio se había vuelto loco por salir con él.

-_"claro que me he vuelto loco"-decía-"me he vuelto loco por Iván, por que es la persona que más amo en el mundo y a cada segundo que pasa le quiero más"_

-Antonio te amo-le dijo- no te alejes.

-"_Iván, eres la persona con la que quiero estar, te amaré hasta el resto de mis días"-le había dicho el día de su boda-"nuestra historia feliz está empezando ahora"._

-¿Por qué habría de alejarme?-dijo una voz débil-nunca me alejaría de ti, eres la persona que más amo en el mundo.

Iván abrió los ojos sorprendido Antonio había despertado, no pudo evitar abrazarle y ponerse a llorar en su hombro, creía que lo había perdido.

-Ya Ivi, no llores que no me gusta verte triste

-no estoy triste-le dijo mientras el ayudaba a quitarse la mascarilla para respirar- estoy feliz

Cuando Paulo y Vincent entraron al cuarto encontraron a Iván besando a Antonio en los labios y prefirieron dejarles solos.

-He decidido una cosa-dijo Iván tumbado en la cama abrazado a Antonio

-¿el que?

-que a partir de ahora no te voy a dejar salir de casa si no es conmigo-dijo y le besó la nuca

-eres muy sobre protector-le dijo girándose para mirarle-pero esa idea me gusta, así estoy más rato contigo.

Iván le miró a los ojos, le encantaban, notaba que podía perderse en ellos perfectamente que no le faltaría nada nunca. Abrazó a Antonio con fuerza.

-Te amo mi sol, nunca te apagues por favor-le dijo como en un susurro.

-siempre brillaré para ti Iván-le dijo con ternura-mientras me sigas amando brillaré

Y volvieron a unir sus labios en un beso.


End file.
